Bloody Love
by Omnipotent One Envy
Summary: When Rika's imaginary friend turns out real, and he holds secrets to her past, what happens when they go on a run from killers and other dicloius? Rated T for gorey scences and some language. OC's and real characters. Reviewers get cookies.
1. The Past

_Friday, August 24 _

_8:00 pm_

_Girls Locker Room _

My name is Rika. I have long brown hair and emerald green eyes. People pass me on the streets, and think I'm a pretty girl and must be so happy, but they're so wrong. They can't see into me. They don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about me.

So much has happened to me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Everything about me, is a monster. I was born a monster. I know. But, I still have a heart. I can try to be different from all the other diclonius'. I know there are others, because I've seen reports on TV. Every now and then I can also feel their presence. The most famous and of the diclonius serial killers goes by the name Roy; he's one of the very few male diclonius. He has short brown hair and brown eyes, and he's only sixteen. He's said to be very attractive, which causes all of female victims to trust him and sometimes be led away from plain sight, to which he kills them in the most violent gory ways. No one has ever gotten a video of him killing his victims, because he never does it out in the open. And, he only kills one person at a time. He never lets anyone else see. Ever. That makes me think sometimes that he has a heart. But… I know he doesn't. The only way people know his name is because of witnesses that didn't get carried off some other place by him. No one has ever gotten a picture of him, because when someone ever does, he destroys the camera, and then picks the person up, carries them into the shadows, and kills them. There's been some drawings of him, but I don't think that he looks exactly like any of his drawings. So if I just saw him on the street one day, I don't think I would recognized him. I think that is because he wants his victims to be unaware that he's a serial killer, so he can surprise them. He decided the wrong path. He's been on the news for about 2 months now, and no one has caught him yet. And even if they ever did, he would just escape. He would just kill everyone, like he always does.

Diclonius have the choice to be bad or good, just like humans, even though we do have a voice in our head that tells us to kill people. But humans get angry too, and they wish that some people are dead too. So it's just normal emotions. But the scary thought is, is that I could kill someone instantly, and I could continue to kill, like Roy, and never get caught. I could have some fun and torture people. I could be sadistic, like Roy. I could join him, and give into the voice in the back of my head. He is very handsome, and we could stay together. I mean… I have no one else anyway. I don't really live anywhere. I've thought about all of this… but I've decided to say no to all of it. It isn't right. Humans are just like me, and him, and all the other diclonius. I don't see why they don't all see that. I've never met another diclonius in my life, but sometimes I wish I would meet one. Another diclonius, another person just like me. Another person that has decided that killing humans is wrong. We would be able to help each other, because humans couldn't ever really understand what we're going through. It hurts… it hurts to be one of us, so much. So much that we need someone else to be there The emotion pain would kill a normal human. It would swallow their heart whole, and tear apart their soul. It's more of just we were born pained, other than tragedies happened. But still, worse things have happened to us than any human.

I'm getting transferred this year, into a school named Snow Middle School. This city that I live in is titled Snow, so that's why it is named that. I'm going into the 8th grade. I'm being transferred because my old school didn't really like me that much because I would never take off my hat. I told them I had a bald spot, and I told them that my hair was dyed and growing back my natural color. I tried everything, but they wouldn't believe me. So, I started having to do sparkle everyday for it, because it was breaking school rules. Sparkle is when you have to clean the tables after lunch, and you usually end up late to class. Then your teacher after lunch thinks you don't take her class seriously, because you're late everyday, so you turn out to be the one she picks on every day and blames everything for. She was fat, had short brown hair, and had green eyes. She was so annoying, but everyone else seemed to like her because she'd always gang up on me. What happened with her two years ago… was an accident. I didn't try too. I wasn't aware of my power, okay? No one was positive it was me, anyway. The teachers and police didn't even consider the thought that I might have been the one that killed her. It seemed as if she just got cut in half by a ghost or something. I still remember the blood and frightened look on everyone in the class, including me. I was so mad at her, because she was blaming me that everyone was talking, when I wasn't even talking myself. She said I got everyone excited again, but I didn't do anything. She told me everything was always my fault, and all the kids in my class agreed. My anger towards her had been building up and building up for so long, like a balloon filling up with air. When it finally became too large, it popped. My vectors just shot out, and I didn't think that… that I could actually… kill someone with them.

After that incident, everyone thought the school was haunted, and that a ghost killed her. The school was closed for two weeks, for investigation and clean up. Every single parent was worried. So this year, I'm finally going to be able to start over, and forget what happened. It won't be the topic of discussion still, as it always was, even after two years. Everyone would always tell the new kids, and they said they I did it somehow. They said I was a witch, and I put a curse on her that said she would die. Even though the incident was on TV, it didn't include anything about me. I remember when they were interviewing students for the report, one of them talked about me, but the reporter simply said, "That's not possible, sweetie," and stopped the camera, "We have to go now." They didn't include that kid on TV, and everyone was talking about how they didn't show her the next day.

When I went to that school, I used to live in the girls locker room. I didn't have another place to stay. I bought this grey squishy thing at the store. If you press down on it, it stays like however it was indented forever. So, one day the coaches left out their keys, and I pressed the front and back of the main one on the squishy thing. The same day, I went and got a key made. The guy that made the key name's is Chris, and he's pretty cool. He's eighteen years old, and he helps me out however he can. He has short spiked forward brown hair and blue eyes. I met him at a grocery store, when I was asking a cashier if he knows anywhere I can get a key made along time ago, while I was in 4th grade. That time it was for the library, which is were I lived until police started guarding the library at night. Chris interrupted me and the cashiers conversation, after the cashier had said, "No, I don't know anyone." Chris said that he could get it made for me. He didn't care that I was kind-of breaking into somewhere. He said that he knew a place, and he said that the guy that makes them is his friend, so they're free for him. We had become friends after he had made the first key for me. When we first met, we just kind of clicked, sort of like Eric and me, but as friends. He knows my secret because in the middle of summer, it was really hot one day, and I just took my hat off. It was quite embarrassing for me, actually. I was so stupid that day I wasn't even thinking. I guess the heat was killing my brain cells, too. He just had a shocked look on his face, and I lifted my hand to the top of my head, and I felt my horn. He said that I don't scare him. Since then, he's been buying me food, and buying me clothes, and just things I need. He worked at Sonic, but didn't get a lot of money. He actually worked on skates, so he could get more money to buy things for me too! He thinks that I've gotten old enough now to go get the things I need by myself, so starting since the middle of the summer, he's been just giving me money. It's kind of like he's my dad or older brother. I can't stay with him because he still lives with his mom, but he told me if he had his own apartment that I could live with him. We don't like each other at all, because own age's are so far apart, and we just feel like siblings.

Over the summer, I stayed still in the girls locker room. Before fourth grade, after mom and dad died, I just stayed on the streets, and worked some for food and clothes. But, I still had to go to school everyday.

My new school will be normal, and I'll try to fit in. I'll make friends, and I'll try to be happier. I'll finally get to leave this place were everyone hates me. School starts in three days. The school is supposed to be very nice and polite, but we don't wear uniforms or anything. It's just like my old school, but the students and teachers there are said to be nicer and kinder. I can't help but wonder if there will be a boy there, a boy I can go out with sometimes. Someone maybe to love, because that's what I've always dreamed about. I always hope that there is just one boy, just one heart, that will understand me, and that I'll be able to tell everything to.

I tried the whole boyfriend thing in seventh grade, but it didn't work out. His name was Eric, and I was able to tell him my secret. My best friends name was Sarah, and we had known each other ever since fourth grade. She understood me, and we used to tell each other everything. Her trademark was he lemon smelling perfume, which, every day, to everyone else's opinion she wore to much.

One day, Eric was supposed to meet me at this Snow Café, but he was an hour late. It was just a very quite peacefully place sometimes kids would hang out after school. All the booths and tall chairs at the little bar were covered with glittery shiny leather-like fabric. He finally arrived. I asked him were he had been, and he told me that his mom hadn't gotten home yet, so he didn't have a ride. I asked him why he didn't call me, and he said because he's grounded. "Okay," I told him, "Just make sure you have everything planned out next time." I recognized something about him, but I thought to myself, 'Oh it couldn't be.' But I rethought 'But I better just make sure.' I lifted his hand, and smelled it. At that time, I was speechless. How could this happen? How could this be?

"How could you do this?!" I screamed in the café as I slapped him.

"What are you talking about?!" He screamed back as he got back to normal after the extremely hard slap.

"You smell like lemon! Tell me it isn't true!!!" I knew that they had been becoming closer and closer, but Sarah had told me that they were just friends.

"I'm sorry, it is." I stormed out of the café with tears. I wanted to kill him right there, but I knew I couldn't do it. I wouldn't. I loved Eric, but he didn't love me the same way. He loved Sarah, and Sarah loved him. How could either of them do this to me? I never wanted to see them again, as I never did. I hate both of them, I don't still love Eric. I hope that they burn in hell together, as they should. The two closest people to me, lied to me, cheated on me. Just completely… destroyed me. That's why I've been afraid to try to love again, or make new friends. It hurts when they're not nice to you, a lot more than anyone might just think. It's one of things were you have to feel it, you can't imagine what it feels like. Just like death. You wonder how sad you would be if someone died, and you might think that you'd be really sad, or that you wouldn't miss them at all. But the thing is, if you know them, even if you're not close to them, you will cry. No matter what you think. You can't just imagine it. And, when I even think about someone close to me dieing, like Chris, I get teary eyed. In my mind it's like he's dead, but I remind myself that he's still alive. When I play things out in my head very detailed, it's like it really happened, but it didn't. I have a large imagination, so I'm in the clouds a lot.

When I'm sad, sometimes I escape to my own little world. It doesn't have a name, it's just in my head. I'm the queen, and a boy I made up by the name of Dustin is the my king. It's strange because he's my imaginary friend, but he seemed to come to life. When I talk to him in my head, he just talks back. I don't have to think about what he's going to say back, it just pops into my head. He's helped me out a lot, because I really don't have friends. It's even better than talking to your teddy bear because he can go every where with me. And recently, I've been seeing him in my dreams. In my latest dream of him, I was with him in some place, where I was on the top bunk and he was on the bottom. He asked to come up, and I told him he could. He asked me how I liked it here, and I told him, "I don't know… none of this seems real."

And then he said back, "Does this feel real?" As he was about to kiss me, I woke-up. I tried to go back to sleep so it would get continued, but I couldn't. I wish so much that he was real. I have a notebook that Chris bought for me that I write him in, but usually I just talk to him in my head or out loud. Writing takes a lot of time, especially if a lot of things happened. A lot of the time, I actually believe that he's out there, waiting for me. Actually hearing me and crying for me, missing me, even though we've never met each other before, as I do all these things for him. He's my best friend, one of the only things I have left. Chris is really my only friend.

Dustin is very special. He has black flippy bangs emo hair, and brown eyes. He's 13, my age, and very serious. He's proper, polite, kind, quite, and shy. He's my height, 5'8, and usually has a straight face. I love him, and he loves me. Sometimes I think that maybe he's near by, and my diclonius telepathy sense that is making both of us hear each other, but I can't sense where he is, so I don't think that's the case. I can feel a diclonius near by, but I've never gone and looked for them. And besides, they must be nice, so I'm going to leave them alone. I can't sense where they are, anyway. I never can. I can only feel that they are near by. Plus, they would wear a hat or something just like me, and a lot of people wear hats. During the summer because of the heat, to keep the sun out of their face, and during the winter to keep them warm. The hat I wear all the time is a winter hat. It's very fitted around my head, and my brown hair kind of falls into my face. I enjoy this hat because I like emo, gothic, and punk stuff. It's completely gray. I have three pair of pants and three shirts right now. I kept them in my PE locker. I have two pair of jeans, and one pair of shorts. I have one black shirt, one white and gray stripped shirt, and one gray shirt. Chris managed to buy them for me.

In three days, things will all change. My life will be completely different. Things will go up hill, I pray. Until then, I shall continue to keep living, and try to keep my head lift up high. I can't wait.

**Authors Note: **

Hey, so sorry everyone I just sort of blabbered on about nothing in this chapter! Well hey, at least it turned out long! That was my main goal! I promise that the rest of the story will hopefully not be so boring! I just wanted to get the characters and mood set and stuff. Hope everyone will continue reading!

I didn't write a description for the school, library, or girls PE room, because I want you (all the readers) to picture it as your school, library, or area!

By the way, some of this story is real… So let me tell you what parts are! I was never cheated on by my boyfriend, but he did go out with my best friend, which made me every upset. I do have an imaginary friend named Dustin, laugh at me or not. The dream really happened, and that's all I can think of right now that has really happened. Oh yah! And I really don't have that many friends, -other than my internet friends and very distant friends Sandy, Ryan, Andrea, and Victoria.- I don't even think they like me that much. And at Sonic, if you skate, you really do get more money! I'll have the next chapter up very, very soon! Oh yah and thanks to Marvin Burshik for inspiring me! His Elfen Lied FanFic is awesome! An by the way, when I say diclonius, that includes silpelits too!

Well anyways adios! Until next time!

Ai Zutto! (Love Always)  
Kimi♥


	2. Moving In

_Saturday, August 25_

_8:30 pm_

_Girls Locker Room_

Today, I'm moving out of this place. Very luckily, Chris's mom is going out of city for a week, to go have fun with her best friend forever from high school. She found her on the internet recently. He gave me a pillow case to put everything of mine into. He told me he would be waiting in the front of the school for me around five pm, so I'm already kind of late.

I put all my clothes into the pillow case, including my PE clothes. I walked out of the PE locker room, carrying the pillow case. I locked the door behind me. That place had been a home to me for two years, and now I was leaving it. I took a moment to say good-bye, then walked through the school, heading toward the front of the school. I walked on the tile floor, my footsteps making a little clap sound every step. The lights were off, which the school, as it had for two years, creepy. I got to the front of the school and opened the door, and it automatically locked behind me. I saw his old red truck sitting there about fifteen feet away with him in it, in the circle drive, smiling at me, waving. I walked over the cement and got into the truck. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back, "So… that's the only stuff you have?"

"Yep," I said.

"Okay," he said, "Well I'll make sure to give you more money and stuff more often. I'm getting a better job that pays twice the amount I used to get!" He smiled.

"That's cool," I said as he started up the extremely loud engine. "And really, thanks. I don't think I could have made it with out you."

"Oh, of course, I… uh," he sighed, "You're welcome."

"So were are you working now?" I asked him.

"I'm starting Monday, the day you start school. It's actually an internet job, where I make graphics and things like that for people. I'm actually very good at it, so the price is even more than my job at Sonic, even on skates. I actually might be able to move into an apartment."

"Oh," I said, "That's great!"

"Yah," he said back as we passed the Sonic he used to work at. "Uh… there's something I didn't tell you about…"

"What?" I was kind of worried.

"A friend of mine is staying at my house this week, too," he said as he kept him eyes on the road, hoping that I wouldn't care. I didn't know why he thought I would care.

"I don't care," I said.

"Okay, good," he sighed.

"What's his name? And how old is he?"

"His name is Koji. He's sixteen."

"What does he look like?" I asked him.

"Brown hair and brown eyes," he told me. I gasped. "What?"

"And he wears a hat all the time, right?"

"I know what you're thinking, trust me, he's not him. I've know Koji for six years now, and he's never killed anyone, he's not even a diclonius or silpelit."

"Okay," I sighed, "Just making sure."

We drove some more, until we finally made it to his house. You could hear really loud rock music even from outside. We got out of the car, and the engine finally shut-up. This place was beautiful. I knew that'd I love living here for the short time that I would. I got my stuff out of the car, and stood there and just stared in front of the house for a while.

His house was a cute little house, because of course his mom picked it out. It had two floors, and had brown brick. It was very square. There was a balcony on the second floor. The trim was light pink, and the rest was snow white. The whole yard was surrounded by a little white fence, where there was a little swinging door you could lock. The flat brown rectangle stones up to the front door were in the very middle of the yard. On the left side, was a big oak tree, and under it was a little garden, full of growing fruit and veggies. There were flowers and bushes everywhere. To the right of the sidewalk was a little bird bath, and some lawn furniture on more brown stones, leading from the main pathway.

"You think it's pretty, huh?" Chris asked. "Everyone does." He looked at his house. "Well, let's go inside and get Koji to turn that music down." I couldn't even hear the music. It was like the house hypnotized you by it's beauty, kind of like Roy would to his victims. Suddenly I was back into the real world, and somehow Koji was screaming lyrics louder than the music was playing. Chris opened the little gate, and we walked through. "You'll like him," he said.

"In what way?" I asked as we continued to walk up to the front door.

"Every way." That scared me a little. But, I wouldn't want to be with a sixteen year old, so I knew something wouldn't happen between us. We went up three cute little steps to the deck, where there was a rocking chair to the left and a swinging bench to the left.

Chris pressed the little round door bell numerous times, both of us not knowing is Koji would be able to hear it past all the loud screaming music, and we couldn't hear it ringing inside the house. But sure enough, the music stopped suddenly. We heard the white door unlock, and he opened the door.

"Hi," Koji smiled. He was beautiful. Now I knew what Chris meant by liking him. I stared, and he took it the completely wrong way. "Don't worry, no horns."

"Oh, yah, err, I know, you just look like him," I stammered, blushing, pretending that was why I was staring. He didn't look like what Roy, but he was still charming. Well that is, what I know he looks like from drawings of him… But I dought the pictures are that accurate.

We walked into the house, and it was as beautiful in the inside as it was outside. I set my stuff by the door. Straight ahead were stairs, white and pink again. Hanging above the stairs was a chandelier. The carpet was a grayish color in the whole house, except for a few rooms. The walls in the front room where white. Around the whole house there was artwork on the walls. The whole downstairs of the house was sort of like a big circle around the stairs. To the left was the living room. The walls were a light lime green. The TV was a flat screen up against the same wall as the front door. There were white leather couches circled around a completely glass coffee table, which had a crystal vase on it with daisies and water in it. The kitchen was behind that. It had a little bar and tall chairs facing it. It was just like the café. I smiled a short smile, even though it brought back the pain. The kitchen was really large, and even had a little wooden table in it to the right, which had about five little brown chairs around it. The wall paper was bright pink and orange, plaid. It was so bright it hurt your eyes a little. To the left was the sink, which above it was a window, which could slide sideways and open. Farther back on the left side was the large white refrigerator, covered in old pictures and magnets that said different states on them. To the left of that was the pantry, which had a brown wooden door. The kitchen then lead to the laundry room, a simple white washer and dryer, against the right wall. The walls were painted white. There were two clear glass sliding doors to the left, which led to the back yard. I decided I would look later. Next the laundry room was just a simple little rectangular bathroom, with cute little pink soaps on the fancy pearl white sink. There was a little white trash bin next to the sink. Next to that room was the dining room, I guess for more fancy dinners, other than just the little wooden table in the kitchen. The room was a dark red like color. The floor was wooden rectangular, all fit together. In the middle was a long rectangular wooden table with pretty dark green fabric on it, place mats, and silver ware. In the middle of the table was a large vase with various large flowers in it. That was the whole downstairs.

"Wow…" I smiled, "It's so beautiful."

"I'll show you your room," Koji said as he picked up my pillow case that had my very few clothes in it.

"Thank you!" I said as we walked upstairs. It was very strange up there. Like I said before, it's a very square house. It was open all in the middle, just about three feet of carpet around the whole square. So you wouldn't fall off, there was white fancy cut wooden bars. On each wall, north, east, south, and west, was about three wooden doors. My room happened to be the second door on the east wall of the south stairs. Chris followed behind us. Now, I wasn't sure if I'd like staying at this house. Upstairs, it was completely dark, and there didn't seem to be any lights in the hallway or up on the ceiling what so ever. It all seemed so eerie, and what if I woke up in the middle of the night and it was completely pitch black? On top of that, Chris sad something to me that made me feel very sick to my stomach for some reason.

"Now, I don't want you going into any of the other rooms. This is your room, and I'm sure you'll love it. We fancied it up a lot, just for you!"

"Why can't I go in any of the other rooms?" I questioned. Now I was afraid.

"Because, this is just your room, and I don't want you to go through every one else's stuff and stuff," he said.

"You really think I would do that?"

"Possibly," he said. I saw Koji roll his eyes.

"He told me the same thing, so I'm just not going to mess with him. This is his house anyway," Koji said.

Koji opened to my door, and inside was a little bed in the right corner, the wall of the door. It had a pink bed spread. There was wood sliding doors on the right, and a dresser straight ahead with little glass figures on them of fairies, my favorite. I gasped, and went over to open the dresser. I opened it and screamed of enjoyment. There were new clothes and clothes, which I knew were for me.

"I hope they all fit, and tat you like them," Chris said.

"Yes! Oh course! Thanks so much!" I went over and hugged him for the first time. He didn't put his arms around me. He felt very cold and like a stone.

"Well, I'll let you go to bed," he said, "If you want." Now that I thought about it, I was pretty tired. It was now ten pm. "We've been having some problems with the toilet upstairs, so you'll have to go downstairs if you need to go." This also seemed very odd to me. What was he hiding? What would he ever need to hide from me? A girlfriend or something?

"Okay," I said and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed, and fell fast asleep.

_Saturday, August 26_

_2:12 am_

_My New Room_

I woke up, and decided that I would do some snooping around, even though I knew I shouldn't. All the room were empty, except three rooms. Chris's mom room, Chris' room, and were Koji was sleeping. There was only one room left, which I knew would be empty. I wanted to check though. It _was _the room farthest away from me, anyways. I opened the door, and what do you know, empty. I was about to close the door and go back to bed, until I noticed something on the floor near the closet. A drop of something. I looked around and listened carefully, to make sure no one was awake. I went inside the empty white room, and stared at what was on the ground. A drop of blood. I was hesitant to open the closet or not… But I did. I threw-up right there, on the spot. I had to keep myself from screaming. It was a bloody mess of something, or should I saw, _someone._ It had to be Chris' mom. Did he do it himself? Was I sleeping under the roof of a murderer?! The ground was flooded with blood, and all body parts amputated. The walls, splattered red, like paint. The fingers were cut off, knuckle by knuckle, same as the toes. The hands were cut off from the arm, and the arm cut off at the elbow, then at the top of the shoulder. Same for everything else, cut up into little pieces. I noticed something soaked in blood under a big chunk of the body, a piece of paper. I had to look at it, it may be a clue. I moved the piece of body and picked up the note, blood covering my hands and arms. I was kind of used to seeing this, because Roy does these kinds of things, and the bloody messes of them are put on TV. But having so much blood on my hand was just disgusting.

"Dear Reader,

If you're readung this, then it neans shvt you have a lot of courage, to get anywhere near blood. I shoved her into this closet, then culled her. I mever let anyone see when I murder someone. Selfish me. Can you fuess who I um? Quoken hrrrts are cold and sour, but when touched can shatter. Xilling and blood is my obsession. I believe there is a diclonius coming to your house, drun which you met making ceys. Watch out, a might get you, too. However, I do not kixb my own kind. I hope you're cryurn."

I was so afraid. I was so surprised. I didn't know what to think. When had he been here? What does all this mean? Had Chris known about this? I think he did.

"Rika," a voice said behind me.

"What's happening?" said Koji, rubbing his eyes. I turned around to see a very surprised look on both of their faces, including mine.

"It's Roy," I said as I fainted because of the shock of everything, Koji catching me.

**Authors Note: **

Hey everyone! Greetings from author Kimi-sama! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Hey.. if you read it then leave a review! –jeez- It will only take about thirty seconds, and it would mean the world to me! This is my first gore scene ever, so be nice! Please no flames! I'll cook some marshmallows with it and eat them with Chris and Koji is you do leave some, we couldn't seem to make a fire with just sticks and stone, (may hurt my bones, but words will always hurt me.) So leave a nice comment, and put this story on your favorites and alert so you can read every new chapter! I'm writing this relevantly fast, because hey, it's Summer, there's like nothing better do all day! (Other than playing DDR, talking on the phone to some friends, listening to my iPod, reading, watching LonelyGirl15, writing poetry, sewing, drawing, writing stuff other than FanFic…. Etc.) Well I guess there's kind of a lot of stuff I can do, but hey, all that stuff gets boring sometimes! (But hey, I haven't played DDR in a while! XD I can do like every song on standard, and some on heavy, and like ¼ of one on challenge --")

Hey everyone who believes in God, could you pray over my friend's parents? (He's twenty one, so he's out of the house of course) Their house burned down, and they lost EVERYTHING. But at least they didn't loose their life. They live like out in the country, so no one really could make it in time to put the fire out, and they weren't there when it burned down. They just left to like go somewhere, probably to go eat, and once they got back, all that was left was just ash. Isn't that sad? Their last name is Jenkins (pronounced Jean-kins), so keep them in your prays.

Oh yah! And I hope one of yall reading will figure out what's with the note from Roy! XD It took a hell of a long time to make! I just got the idea at the last minute!

Ttfn! Ta ta for now! (I love Tiger!♥♥♥)

Kimi♥


	3. Hospitals, Reporters, and Roy, Oh My!

_**Leave a review if you're reading this so I will continue the story!!! **_

♥♥♥

"Rika…" said a voice that I love.

"Dustin?" I asked, looking around. I was in someplace completely white, no walls, no floors, but me, floating in the middle of it.

"Rika… why are you here? What do you remember?" Now he appeared, about three feet away from me.

"I remember I saw Chris's mom dead, and then I saw a letter, and he said something about me. Then I fainted, and now I'm here."

"Who said something about you?" He asked, a confused look on his perfect face.

"Roy."

"Be careful, he's dangerous," he warned me. "but I don't think he's as strong as you." He smiled.

"Will you help me if he hurts me? But he did say that he doesn't kill his own kind. But just in case." He walked toward me, and pulled me to his chest, arms completely around me, complete body to body.

"If anyone hurts you, ever," He said as I felt as if I was going to faint from his warm chest, "I promise. I.Will.Kill.Them."

_Sunday, August 26_

_10:32am_

_The Hospital_

I gasped as I woke up. "What happened? What was that place?" I looked to my right, where a worried Chris sat and perked his head up when I spoke. I was laying in a white bed, with white walls and white floors.

"You're in the hospital, it's the next day," He said, "Koji went home because he was upset."

"Why did you hide it? I know you couldn't have possibly done it yourself."

"I didn't know what to do," he admitted.

"How long ago did you find her body there?"

"About a week ago. I'm surprised it didn't smell terrible. I tried to hide it by spraying air freshener every day in there."

"I'm so sorry that she's gone…" I told him. Well you know, she was his mother.

"Yah…" was all he said. "There's some more bad news." Again, I was worried.

"What?"

"There's a lot of news reporters outside of the hospital wanting to talk to us, because Roy hasn't ever killed anyone in this area. But fortunately, the police are holding them back."

"So I guess this year isn't going to be normal," I sighed, "It's all going to be on the news and everyone is going to see it, and everyone is going to see me. The new girl."

"That sucks…" he said.

"So what really happened all of the time I was passed out?" I was curious.

"Well Koji called the police, and an ambulance took you to the hospital. They didn't really have any medical records, so they said they would get the information when you woke-up. That's a problem."

"Why did they take me to the hospital? I wasn't hurt or anything I just passed out, you could have like poured water on my face and I would've woken up!" I was upset, still, because of everything.

"I don't know…" he said, "people suck like that." I noticed that I was still in my clothes, how very odd. At least my hat was still on.

"I need to get out of here," I said. "The doctors can't know I don't have any parents, or then they'll send me to an orphanage. And I don't want to talk to five million reporters. I'm sure the news report about me finding her body is bad enough as it is. I don't want more attention drawn to me. When I show up at school tomorrow, the girl who saw a victim of Roy, then everyone will be all over me and asking me every detail. But maybe, if I said everything that happened, then when people asked me about it, I could say I said everything I know on TV. Maybe that would keep them off me… but I doubt it. Maybe my clothes would keep people off of me. If I dressed all gothic or something, maybe people would be scared of me like they always have been.

"I'll sneak you past all the doctors, and then you can talk to the reporters if you want," Chris said. "I'll pay for your medical bill, of course."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Oh wait, one more thing," I wondered, "What happened to the note that I found under your mom's body?"

"The police took it," he said.

"In it, everything was all misspelled and stuff. I think that it was a secret message or something. Sucks I didn't get to figure it out."

"Rika, if he comes again, will you protect me?" That's what I didn't want to hear. I was afraid of Roy. He had killed so many people, and I think that's he's completely stronger than I am. Not to mention, older.

"I'll try," I said ashamed.

"Thank you," he said as we snuck out of the hospital room. We went through a lot of hallways, but because I was in my clothes, it was easier to not be spotted as a patient, even though anyone who saw my face they would know who I was. We made it to the front door, and he opened it for me.

There was about one hundred and fifty people outside of the building, who had been waiting for me. Because they wanted to talk to me. Because I was important. Because I was special for once in my life.

Everyone started crowding me and Chris, but he pushed everyone back and made sure I had my space. "EVERYONE LISTEN!!!" I screamed really loud. Most of them quieted down with all their questions. They all wanted to record what I was saying. Channel two news was video recording me, who was in the front of the group of people. They're the most popular news channel. I knew that about everyone in the state, or even more, would see this, so I had to make it not screwed up. We began.

"Tell us what happened," said the female news reporter.

"Well, I was just going cleaning of our spare rooms, and I saw a drop of blood from the outside of the closet. I opened the closet, and there was our mother, all cut up into little pieces, blood everywhere, flooding the closet. Then I noticed there was a sheet of paper under a chunk of her flesh. It was a letter from the killer. It said all this stuff I can't remember, but a lot of it was misspelled. I believe it was a secret code or something. I knew that it was Roy who killed her the minute that I saw her body. It wasn't out in the open at all."

"Weren't you scared? Weren't you afraid that he would come back? I'm sure that he's watching this right now, this is live, do you have anything to say to him?" I hadn't thought that he is watching this right now, and I knew he was. I could feel it… for sure.

"Of course I was scared, I threw-up right there on the spot. Then I fainted, and got brought to this hospital. I'm sort of scared that he will come back, but Roy, I'm. Not. Scared. Of you. You won't kill me. You won't try. So leave me and Chris alone." He said he doesn't kill his own kind, so I knew he wouldn't kill me. But that doesn't mean that he won't hurt me, or try to. Dustin promised he would protect me. I still hoped that I will meet him tomorrow. That he would be there. I knew he would. And plus, he promised that if anyone hurt me, that he would kill them. That was a little harsh, I would think. But I was happy he cared about me so much. He always did kind of seem the violent type, but I didn't know that he would actually kill someone. Maybe he wasn't the best for me, but that didn't change the fact that I. Love. Him. "That's all I have time for, I'm sorry. I have somewhere to be," I said to all the reporters. I pushed my way through the crowd, Chris helping me get through everyone.

"The car's over here," he said. We got in the car, and I closed the door before any reporters could get to us. He turned the engine on, it still being very loud by itself, warning everyone to move, or he really _would_ run them over.

"Oh so now we're siblings?" He asked.

"Well hey, I had to say something." It was quiet the rest of the drive. I didn't really pay attention to anything. Just my reflection in the mirror.

We made it home with out anyone following us, somehow. I was very upset, and so when he turned off the car in his driveway, I ran up to my room. I landed face down on my bed, and started crying. Chris left me alone, because he knew I was upset. The crying turned into sobbing, and the sobbing lasted about ten minutes until something interrupted me.

"There, there," someone said, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I was so scared to look who it was. It wasn't Chris or Koji. It wasn't here voices at all. "Are you afraid to know who I am?" The voice asked as I didn't turn over for about a minute. I finally turned over, and gasped.

"ROY!!!" I screamed, pointed an outstretched arm and finger to his perfect face. He had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me, wa-hoo," he said, pulling my arm down out of his face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't even hurt a cutie like you." He pulled my hat off. "Ahhhh, so you're the new girl," he said, smiling at me. His smile froze me in fear, and in his charm. Everyone was right, he was _very_ good looking.

"How _old_ are you?" I asked looking at his childish face.

"I'm only thirteen, but everyone thinks I'm sixteen. Now don't tell anyone, or I'll have to hurt you," he smiled.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm one of the very few male diclonius. I thought that you would think I'm a silpelit, but I'm not."

"Why do you kill so many people?" I asked him. I knew that if I screamed for Chris, he would hurt me, or kill Chris.

"Because it's fun," he admitted, "They're just humans."

"You know, you're a human too." The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, him pinning me down, looking as if he was about to kill me.

"Don't. Ever. Say that," he said. Then, he did something that I didn't know what to do about. He… did something I didn't want him to do. Besides, how many people had he done this to? What he did wasn't special. He stole my first from me too. He kissed me, for about a solid five seconds. I couldn't get him off of me. Then he finally broke the kiss and lifted me to my feet.

"What the… hell?" I asked him. I wanted to slap him, but I knew I shouldn't. Besides, he could have done so much more to me, but he didn't. I was so grateful he didn't rape me or something.

"I like you," he told me, "I've been seeing you out and about for awhile now, and I've always thought that you are beautiful." I blushed, not knowing what to do or say. "You know, you really shouldn't really put your thoughts out in the open so all diclonius' can hear them. So keep this all a secret, cutie, and I won't hurt you beloved Dustin." And with that, he was gone out the window, out of sight within ten seconds.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I screamed at myself as I closed my window. "He knows Dustin…" I said aloud, "Which means… he's real!" My smiled was humungous, the biggest it had been in years. I replayed what happened with Roy over and over again in my head for the rest of the day. I knew that Roy would really kill Dustin if I told anyone about what he said to me in my room, alone. Just the two of us. The just the thought of him being alone with me made me feel very strange. He seemed so nice, it was strange how he killed so many people. And I still couldn't believe he was my age! He looked so much older, that must be why everyone says that he's sixteen. He's never told anyone besides me, or he could have told someone and then threatened them like he did me if we tell. That makes sense… But I wonder why he wants to hide his age. Well, I guess he doesn't really want anyone knowing anything about him, so that makes since. I still can't believe also that he kissed me! Who just walks up to a stranger and kisses them?! What the hell?! But somehow, his lips seemed familiar. Like I had felt them pressed against mine before somewhere, but I just couldn't place where from.

Chris checked on me every now and then, and brought me food, but I just stayed in my room for most of the rest of the day. I guess that meant that I could use the upstairs bathroom, because it wasn't broken. He just didn't want me anywhere near his mom's corpse.

Before I went to bed, I set out my clothes for the first day in my new school. I was going to wear a pink and black plaid skirt with chains on it, a black shirt with fishnet sleeves, leggings, and plaid converse high-tops. I would also probably wear my monkey balls and my silver old-looking angel wing earrings.

Tomorrow was still going to be something new. People were joking to give me attention, for once. I would be the new girl, all on top of that.

Dustin would be there, finally. I seriously couldn't wait. I had been talking to Dustin for literally about one year now, and one year of wondering if we was real. He was. It seemed almost too good to be true, but it was. But again I ask, what if he didn't talk to me in his head, like how I talked to him? I guess then I would just have to get to know him.


	4. Aweful School and Dustin

_Monday, August 27_

_7:20 am_

_Chris's House_

I woke up to my alarm clock. I got dressed in the clothes that I had set out the night before. I ate breakfast, which happened to be cereal, because it was on the table. That's what I always usually ate for breakfast when I could when I was out in the streets and lived in locked up public places.

Chris was still asleep, because he's in college, and his classes start around ten o'clock! He's really lucky, because I have to go to bed early and get up early. It sucks, but of course, school has always been like that, and it was for him and everyone else, so I guess I shouldn't complain.

My backpack was a bag that crossed over my chest and hung at my waist. It was denim with random punk buttons all over it. A flap was what kept it closed, and you would simply lift it to find all the different pouches you could stuff in. All I had was paper, pens, pencils, and a spiral notebook.

The only way I got into the school was Chris saying that he was my older brother, and that our parents died. He said I lived at his house, and now I actually do. I hoped he would let me stay, because of course his mom was dead, and he might get lonely or something.

I felt, a presence. I heard a horn honk, and I remembered that I was going to be riding a bus for the first time. With my small black purse on my shoulder, and my nervousness, I opened the front door and looked at the school bus. I walked down the sidewalk, and opened the little white fenced gate.

The bus windows were all open, and I heard some people say, "Wow, what a cute house!" That made me feel a little better. I walked up the stairs into the bus, and the bus driver greeted me.

"Hello," he said. He made me feel uncomfortable. Very. He stared at me. I didn't say anything back, and I started walking down the easel. Someone tripped me, and I fell to the floor, hitting my lip hardly. I felt blood come from it. I got up and turned around to see a girl laughing with her friends at me, but I didn't hear any sound.

'Kill them, they hurt you,' said something inside me.

'No,' I said back in my head.

"Hey aren't you that girl that saw your mom dead and cut into pieces?" Silence covered the bus.

I wiped the blood from my mouth, and simply said, "Yeah."

"Aren't you sad?" Some people asked.

"Of course," I said looking down. Come to think of it, Chris didn't seem that upset about her dieing.

"So," said the girl that tripped me, "I guess you think you're pretty cool stuff, being on TV and all." She stood up. The whole time I was wondering why the bus driver wasn't driving or telling us the sit down.

"No," I said, "I actually didn't want to be on TV."

"Okay then, hat girl," she said, pushing me. What was this girls problem? Why was she bothering me so much? What did she have against me?

"Don't. Touch. Me." I told her.

"Uuuuuwwwwww!!!," went the whole bus, getting louder and louder.

Then something happened. Something that almost made me faint. A cut suddenly appeared on her face, and blood started gushing out. I just stared, and she just stared at me. She knew I didn't do it. She knew I didn't even touch her.

"What the hell?!" she screamed, touched her face, and seeing her blood covered hand.

"Trina!" said one of the girls, staring at Trina's face.

"I'm Rika, nice to meet you," I said, shaking her blood covered hand and I made my way to the back of the bus.

"Girls, sit down!" finally said the bus driver. Trina's friends helped her clean up and put a bandage on her cut. I didn't cut her, and I didn't know who did. Apparently there was another diclonius or silpelit on the bus.

Sitting across from me on the bus, were two girls. One with short blue hair, and one with even shorter pink hair.

"Don't mind Ray, she's always a bit fat meany!" Said the one with pink hair.

"I'm Mayu, and this is Nana," said the girl with the short blue hair. I stared at Nana's hat.

"I'm Rika," I said, pointing to myself. "Did you do that, Nana?"

"No," she said.

I was confused. I couldn't feel another presence anywhere close besides her.

"It was probably Roy," Mayu said.

"What?!" I said, as the bus started moving.

"You know who he is?" Nana questioned.

"Yah…" I said.

"I heard about what happened to your mom on TV," Mayu said, "I'm so so-"

"She's not really my mom," I said.

"What?!" They both said.

"I'm living with Chris, my friend, and I just came across it. My parents are dead. I'm homeless, but he's letting me live with him."

"Then you're just like us!" Nana said, pointing to Mayu and herself.

"Do you live with anyone?" I asked.

"Yah," said Mayu, "Kouta and his cousin Yuka. Both of us."

"What _are_ you Nana?"

"A silpelit," she said, simply. "What are you?"

"She's a human of course silly," Mayu said.

"But…" she whimpered, "She wears a hat!"

"Well she wears it because she likes it!"

"I'm a diclonius," I said.

"Wow, just like Lucy!" Nana said. Mayu looked shocked.

"But let's keep all of this our little secret," I said, putting an index finger over me mouth. No one else was listened at all to our whole conversation.

We were at the school, and the bus door opened. "What grade are you in?" Mayu asked.

"8th," I said.

"We're in the same grade, all three of us!!" Nana exclaimed and smiled. We all exited the bus, and I saw what looked like a dark boy going into the school, about twenty feet away from me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Who?" Mayu asked.

"I don't know, he just walked into the school."

"Show me him at lunch, and I'll tell you who he is," Nana said. He seemed very mysterious, very dark and gloomy. A lone wolf.

The bus doors closed, and he drove off. Everyone was running around everywhere and talking. The school was pretty much just a big rectangle made out of bricks. Nothing special at all, but everyone had smiles on their faces. I was surprised no one recognized me at first from TV, which made me happy.

Us three walked into the school, and up to the front office to get my schedule.

"Hi, my name is Rika, I'm new."

"Oh yah you're that girl that got transferred because you were bad at your old school," the woman said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said. "Here's your schedule," she said as she handed it to me. Again, just like in the bus, a cut appeared on her face, and blood started gushing out. I ran out, because I knew she would think I did it. I looked to the right, only to see the dark boy turn the corner.

"It must be him," I said.

"What?" Nana asked.

"That boy that I saw before. It must be him that's cutting people's faces, but I didn't see him on the bus, so I don't know."

"Wow…" said Nana, "I wonder who it is."

"I wonder why he's doing stuff when people are mean to you."

"I wonder that, too," I said, confused.

"Okay, so you have advisory/homeroom with me and Nana, with Ms. Stone," she said taking the schedule politely from me. "She's a real bitch, watch out for her. We both had her for advisory last year, too." They had gotten their schedule in the mail, but I hadn't, because I guess Chris's mom threw it away, since it way sent to her house.

"Yah, she's a big meany too!" Nana said. At the office I saw someone who appeared to be the nurse taking the lady to her office.

"You didn't do it, so don't worry about it," Mayu said, "Of yah, and one more problem. Stone won't let you wear that hat in her classroom."

"And I don't have any extra hair bows! Poo!" Nana said.

"Okay, well pray for a miracle," Mayu said. "We really need to get to class. The bell will ring soon."

They both let me down what seemed like a maze of tiled floored hallways, and past a billion lockers. Most people started finally staring at me, I think because I _was_ the new girl, and because I had been on TV about a tragic story, right?

"And here we are," Mayu said, all three of us entering the classroom. It was a simple classroom. A chalkboards, desks, and a big teachers desk. No posters or anything were around though, which puzzled me. I thought that all classrooms have _some_ posters in their room. Maybe it was just because it was the beginning of the year.

"Is it always this plain?" I asked.

"Yah," Nana said. "She never puts up anything on the walls!"

"Nothing, never," Mayu said.

"Well that sucks," I said.

"Young lady, you may not say that in this classroom," someone said behind me. Oh, the joy was just beginning. I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't 'what' me," Ms. Stone said. She was very fat and ugly with short grey hair. "I said you can't say that, and you can't wear that hat either!"

"Her mom just died, be nice on her!" Some boy with brown hair and green eyes said as he walked into the classroom.

"Oh, you're that girl. That girl that murdered her mom and cut her up into little pieces."

"What are you talking about, Roy did it!" said that boy again.

"Psh, as if. She was a really bad kid at her old school. Oh course she did it, but no one thinks she did." Now I was getting really pissed off. "That's whys he got transferred here, because she was so bad, the school couldn't stand her. Now they make us take care of her. I think she should be in jail. She did so many bad things, and she murdered her own mother!"

"Shut up," I said.

"What did you say?! Go to the principals office!" Now more people started gathering around in the class room, even people who didn't have her for advisory.

"That's not true." She was worse than my old teacher that I killed.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me like you killed your other teacher? She never did anything to you! You just pulled out a knife and cut her in half like you cut your mother into little pieces!"

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know what you're talking about," said a boys voice. It was the dark boy. Everyone grew silent. "Leave her alone, she's new. If you don't I. Will. Kill. You."

"Uuuuuuwwwww!!!!" Echoed everyone again. I didn't see his face, unluckily, but as he walked past me he put something in my hand, out hands touching barely. It was a note and two hair bows. The note read, "Just in case." Were he touched my hand there was a pulse, and it started going numb. I swear when he first touched me, my heart stopped beating.

Words from my dream echoed in my head, "If anyone hurts you. I. Will. Kill. Them."

"I swear, one day that boy is going to get in a lot of trouble," said a random girl from the group of kids. Then, I heard a clap. And another clap, and soon enough everyone was clapping about that boy standing up for me.

Ms. Stone didn't say anything, and didn't look at anyone, she just went to her desk and sat her big fat butt down. The bell rung, and everyone said, "Oh!!!" The people that had another class ran out of the classroom to their classes. I almost got ran over, but Nana pulled me out of the way.

I sat at a desk near the back of the classroom, near the window. That boy that first stood up for me sat near me, and so did Mayu and Nana. "I'm Mike," he said, reaching out his hand, me shaking it. "I guess someone else got you covered." He had short spiked blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed outgoing.

"Oh, no thank you so much!" I said. He was talking about the boy who gave me the bows. "Um," I was reluctant to ask, "Who is he?"

"Well all the girls love him, because they say he's so hott and mysterious. An enigma. But he really just seems like a jerk. He hardly talks to anyone, and at lunch he sits alone. If anyone comes up and sits next to him, he moves to an empty table. He was here last year. All the girls that confess their 'love' to him, he just shoos away, like bugs. He claims he's madly in love with this girl. People have asked him about her, but he usually doesn't answer. But when he does, he usually says 'I don't know.' I think he just made her up in his head because he… well actually I don't know why. It's just weird. And another weird thing is that he always wears a hat, exactly like yours, just coal black."

"What's his name, and what's the girls name?" I asked.

"His name is Dustin, and the girl he loves is Rika, why?"

"I'm Rika."

"Psh," he shooed away the thought of me being her, "Everyone claims they are. Like I said, everyone likes him."

"No, I'm serious."

"She's serious!" Cried Nana.

He looked at me with squinted eyes, deciding to tell me, "Take off your hat."

"I'd rather not."

"Then I won't believe you," he said, "I know what Dustin really is. I know why Nana wears a hat. Yall are all just like Roy, aren't yall?" Nana and I got a shocked look on our face. "No, no, don't worry," he smiled, "I haven't told anyone, and I never will. But can you show me your horns after class?"

"Maybe," I said. "So, everyone is avoiding me, why?" No one else was around us.

"Because everyone in this school are bastards, except for a few people. They heard that you're a bad kid… but, is that true?"

"No," I smiled, "Oh course not! Everyone was just really very hateful to me in my old school."

"Well, you probably won't get a lot of luck here either, unless you do something awesome or something," he said, "Everyone thinks you killed your parents and you know the whole story."

"That sucks that those rumors spread past just my school," I sighed, "I thought I was going to be able to start over and have some real friends."

"I'll be your real friend," Mike said.

"Me too!" Said Mayu.

"Me three!" Exclaimed Nana.

"Thank you, all three of you. I haven't really had a lot of friends, ever, except for Chris."

"Oh… your 'brother'?"

"Yah."

"Okay, well now that that's over, would you tell me your name?"

"I told you, it's _Rika_. I'm in love with _Dustin_."

"No, no seriously."

"Rika… Please come here," said a teacher in the door frame. She was tall and slender, with medium length brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in the middle of her thirties, and she wore glasses.

"Told ya," I said as I got up and went over to the teacher. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a problem. Ms. Stone claimed that you told her to shut up, after she said she claimed the truth!" Everyone was listening and perked their heads up. "Please come with me." All we really did was step around the corner. "Good job! I thought you were going to let her beat you all up!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, she's horrible to everyone, but everyone never tells. Plus, the principal is a real looney, so she won't fire her! You got to show her you're not scared of her or she'll mess with you all year!"

"Ohhh," I realized, "So you're on my side."

"Yah," she said, smiling.

"That's nice to know."

"Well if you ever need to talk, then I'm just right across the hall from Ms. Stone. I want to put an end to this crazy school and crazy teachers."

"Then why do you work here?"

"Whelp, I don't really know. I guess there just has to be one nice teacher!"

"Umm…"

"What? Don't be shy!" She smiled.

"I have a question," I confessed.

"Ask away."

"But it's about a student, well, two."

"Okay, I know mostly everyone. Especially if they're popular or something."

"Could you tell me about Ray, the bully?"

"Well… let's see… her real name is Rachael, and she's just pretty much a bully. She's nothing special. She usually gets kids to gang up with her on people who aren't like everyone else."

"Oh… She tripped me in the bus and made my lip bleed."

"Oh! Are you alright?!"

"Yah, oh course," I said.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Rika." She gasped. "Yah, I know." She gasped because obviously she knew Dustin was in love with me. "I want to know about… _Dustin_."

"Well, he's mostly a mystery to everyone. An enigma. He doesn't show emotion a lot, and he hardly talks. One of the very few things most people know about him though is that he claims he's madly in love with a girl named Rika, with I suppose is you. But seeing that this is your first day and you don't really know much about him, I come to think that both of yall are diclonius' and used telepathy to trade ones thoughts, and in the process, fell in love."

"Then you'd be correct," I said. "But I didn't know he was real until yesterday. Someone told me about him. What is your name?"

"Mrs. Shirakawa," she said, smiling because she was happy that she was right. "But just call me Mrs. Kawa." A shocked look came across my face

"I know who you are, and I don't think I can trust you," I said. She was Dr. Karama's assistant. What was she doing here?

"Oh no," she said, "Don't worry, I quit that job. It was all very emotional. You're secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you," I said.

"Everything okay?" Said a boys voice. I turned around.

"Oh, I ur, um," he put his finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Sit with me at lunch," and then he walked off.

Authors Note:

XD So I hope everyone is liking this story! Here's my stats for it so far…

Chapter 1: 129 Hits

Chapter 2: 43 Hits

Chapter 3: 34 Hits

… and I only have 5 comments! (& 1 isn't even a comment) So all the other 31 people that are reading this need to leave a review! Like I said in the summary, you'll get cookies! X3 But seriously, the only reason you would be reading this is because you like it, and are curious (I think…) So just leave like a short comment saying that you like it or that it's good! It would mean the world to me! So I'm sure many of you are wondering, "Hey, what did Roy's note say?" Well yall will just have to figure that out! I'll give you a hint: It's the same kind of secret code that was in Lemony Snickets A Series of Unfortunate Events, the movie. Yah, it's not that hard to figure out, believe me. There'll be some more secret coded letters from people in the story in the future, so yall have to really think. Congrates to the people who knew what the first one say.

So just to make sure yall know, Mrs. Kawa is in the anime, and like I said before in the story, she was Dr. Karama's assistant.

I'm almost done with chapter 5, so it'll be up REALLY soon! XD Hope yall look forward to it. The next chapter is where the introductions are over and the story starts! Oh, and Mayu and Nana aren't going to have a big role in the story, I don't even think I'll include Yuka or Kouta… just to let yall know. This is my story.

iLy!

Kimi♥☺♥☺♥


	5. What's True

_Monday, August 27_

_11:23 am_

_The Clinic_

I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Kawa sitting next to me. "Finally you're awake. After Dustin touched your lips you passed out. And he didn't even kiss you! It was just a single finger!"

"Uggghhhh, I'm tired."

"You've been sleeping for like three hours," she said looking at her purple watch, "You should get to class!"

"What happened after I fainted?"

"He carried you all the way here!"

"Which way?!" A shocked look came across my face. "How embarrassing."

"No, no, don't worry about it. Any other girl would have fainted even if Dustin just _looked_ at them. He picked you up and held you by the inside of your knees and your back! Like how married people do!"

"How embarrassing! Aha, aha, aha!" I said even louder. Now people around me in the clinic started looking at me weird.

"OH YAH!" Mrs. Kawa suddenly had a sudden outburst. Now everyone was staring. She sure was cool and immature for a teacher. "Two other things happened!!"

"Tell. All," I couldn't wait.

"Everyone saw him carrying you, and… as he was leaving after he put you down on this bed… well…."

"Tell me!"

"He kissed you on the cheek and whispered in your ear 'I love you'!"

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't say anything else. I sure was getting over excited about this. I usually don't get preppy when it comes to guys. "Wait, so you waited here the whole time for me to wake up?"

"I didn't have any classes to take care of, I'm mostly just a sub, and sometimes they give me bad students to teach for the day. That's why I have a classroom. And besides, I kind of had to…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… The nurses wanted to take off your hat because you were running a fever for about an hour while you were asleep. We called your house but no one was there."

"Oh, thanks so much! I totally would have been in trouble if they saw my horns. I don't know what would have happened to me."

"Yah, yah, no, of course! I know, they probably would have sent you to Japan, where I used to work. They would kill you. Your parents must have taken good care of you, keeping your horns hidden while you were a baby, and still loving you. Most parents of diclonius' or silpelits reject there children, and send them to Japan to be killed by one of the doctors at the labs."

"I wouldn't let them take her," said a boys voice. "I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the top of it. "My princess." Everyone that was in the clinic stared at us. There was a camera flash. Oh, shit, it's going to get all over myspace, but I didn't care.

"You're…" I stuttered. He pulled me up to where I was standing and then hugged me tightly, lifting me off my feet because he was taller then me. I put my arms around him. "This is real."

"Yes," he answered. "I'm real. I was so worried you weren't." He put me down.

"As was I," I said.

"What's on your pants?" Mrs. Kawa asked. I looked, and at the bottom of his jeans was a drop of something red.

"Nothing," he glared at her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"If anyone hurts you. I. Will. Kill. Them," he pulled up my other hand to his eyes to show me the blood from my lip.

"Where?"

"The bathroom," was all he said. I ran out of the clinic, to the bathroom that was near Ms. Stone's classroom. It wasn't that far away, and I could get there by myself.

"Rika!" Mrs. Kawa yelled after me, as she ran after me. She caught up with me just as I was running into the bathroom.

"Where, where, where?!" I screamed. I saw drops of blood on the ground, and then I looked into the trash can, which had a lid. I screamed. Rachael was all cut up into pieces. I started crying, because this time someone actually killed someone for me. Because of me.

Mrs. Kawa took one look and then took me in her arms, me sobbing. "It's alright, it's alright," she said.

"How could he do this!" I screamed. "How could he kill someone just because they tripped me! How heartless is he?!"

"He did because he was angry, because he loves you. Because he knew she would continue to hurt you. It's not that often you see someone love someone that much, to actually kill them. And at this age…" I looked up, because I realized she was right.

"Yah," I said. I heard a bell ring, and classroom doors slamming open.

"Time for lunch," she said, "You going to talk to him?"

"Yah," I said. "I think I should."

"Well he does love you. Do you still love him?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, wondering what kind of relationship this would turn into. "Of course!"

"You'd love a killer?" The thought made me freeze up, but I still loved him for who I thought he was, no, I knew he really was good.

"Yes."

"Then you're just as heartless," she said simply. "Let's get you to lunch." We walked to the commons, not saying a word as we went. I didn't really accept the thought that I was heartless for loving a killer. As she started to walk off, I stopped her.

"You know, I don't think that someone loving a killer would mean that they're heartless. I think it means that they really love them, no matter what they did, or what they will do. I think it's hard for a person to love a killer, but if they're love for them really is that strong then they will continue to hold on to them, endlessly."

"I think you're right," she confessed, "But if you went through what happened to me at the lab, you'd see why I thought that. "There he is," she pointed to the dark boy sitting all alone, "Have a nice lunch." She walked off to the direction of her classroom. I guess she already ate lunch. Probably when I was sleeping, or more like, fainted.

He looked up at me from across the commons, and grinned. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey, girl," said some girl and her friends, "Today we're sitting with him." They pushed me out of my chair and took me seat, and all the seats around him. They all were definitely prettier than me, but he was mine. What was this feeling?

'Kill them,' it said. 'They deserve it, Dustin is yours.'

'No,' I replied.

'Then just make them get up somehow,' it said back.

'Yah," I said, 'I will.'

I saw Dustin look at me, and he wasn't doing anything about them. He nodded his head gently, signaling to _me_ he wanted me to do something about it. There were about seven girls.

I looked to the floor, "Move." They didn't even turn around. One looked up and just rolled her eyes. I was angry, and I hadn't really been angry in a long time. "I said MOVE! NOW!" I screamed. The 'leader' of the group of friends glanced at me.

"No," she said, "I'm better than you, I get to sit with him. He likes me, you're just jealous." I heard her talking about her nails to Dustin. Again he looked up at me, waiting for me to do something.

"The manicure was forty dollars, and my parents paid for it all!" She bragged. They were pink and had little cute flowers painted all over them. They were extremely long, coming about a whole inch off of her finger.

"Move," I said again. Now all the girls looked at me.

"Bitch, go away," said one.

"Yah, everyone hates you anyway, you're so ugly," I looked down at the ground this time. This is what I had heard my whole life from people at school.

"And I also got my hair straightened as a perm for sixty dollars," I looked at it. It went a half a foot past her butt. I think she might me popular for her extremely long hair and nails.

'What are you planning?' Asked the voice.

'Just watch,' I smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Asked one of the girls. I started giggling. Dustin looked up at me and smiled. He nodded.

'You know what I'm going to do?' I asked him in my head.

'Yah, do it,' he said back silently.

"I'll tell you one more time, botch, I want you and all of your friends to leave. Now."

"Hell, like we will! What are you gonna do? Go cry in a corner and tell the principal what happened? Uwww we're so scared!" They mocked.

I sliced off a single nail of the girls, it falling to the floor. "What the hell Maria, I thought they were real!" said one girl.

"Elizabeth, they are!" She replied.

"Now MOVE!" I shouted. Dustin started laughing, which annoyed me.  
"No!" they all shouted. I cut off all the rest of her finger nails, them making little tapping noises as they fell to the floor and on the table.

"What lovely hair," I said as I picked up a chunk and looked at it.

"Don't touch me!" Maria turned around and slapped me on the face. I gave Dustin a glare, telling him not to do anything about it. I pulled the chunk off hair out of her head as she yelped in pain.

"Now. Move. I never want to see you around me or Dustin."

"Fuck what you say, you're fucking crazy! Get away from us! TEACHER!" That was it. My last straw. I chopped off her hair up to her neck. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she put her hand to her hair, feeling how much short it was.

"Move before I cut your fingers off," I said. Maria left, crying into a bathroom, her hands over her face. "Here," I said, tossing her hair to Elizabeth. "YUCK!!!" She screamed as a disgusted look came across her face and she finally left. "So, two down, five to go." All the girls looked up at me.

"I'm gone," said two girls, leaving to go sit with their other friends.

"So… whose next?" I said.

"The last one here gets it from me," Dustin said. Then they all left. I sat back down next to him, happy I won him back. "Good job," he said, pulling me to him chest, giving me another humongous hug, "Is that the first time you've used your vectors on people?" He let go of me.

"Yes," I admitted, "Other than that one time in 6th grade."

"I know," he said with a worried face, "It's okay. It was an accident."

"I recognize you from somewhere…" I said.

"Well of course we've known each other for a year now in our heads," he looked at me with a weird smile.

"I know.. but someplace else. Oh yah! I forgot. Why did you kill that girl she hardly did anything to me, all she did was trip me!" I was upset again.

"I'm sorry," he admitted, "I told you in that dream if anyone hurts you then I'll kill them. You seemed to be okay with that, you were just silent. I didn't know it would upset you that much."

"Don't kill anyone again unless I tell you to, if it has to do with me," I ordered him.

"I understand," he said. "Are you going to eat? Or is your stomach still sick from seeing that girl in the trash can?"

"Yah, I won't be eating," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I answered.

"Good job, with those girls. You really scared them off," he giggled. He sounded so cute, laughing like a little kid. "And you didn't hurt them physically, except for when you pulled out her hair, but I know you were angry, and it wasn't with your vectors, so that doesn't count."

"Yah," I smiled.

"So what's this I hear you've talked to Roy?"

"I'm not supposed to tell," I said, "He said he would hurt you, but now I know you're strong enough to handle him."

"I'll say," he laughed, "You still don't know do you?"

"Know what?" I questioned, worried.

"Something bad is going to happen to you," he said in a more serious tone.

"How am I in trouble?"

"Don't worry, I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now. I thought it'd be best not to tell you yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't believe you!"

We faced each other, and he took my face in his hands. The whole cafeteria seemed to go quiet. "This is real," he said. He kissed me passionately, gently, proving to me that he loved me.

"Tell me everything, even though you should have told me before."

"Some people are after you. They've been watching you ever since you were little, since your parents died, documenting things about you. They check in on you about every other week. They wanted to see how a diclonius acted in a real society. But they think that you have started to get your 'other voice' that tells you to kill people, so they want to kill you. If they don't then they think you will kill a lot of people, even though they know that you have a kind heart. It's just our nature. They think you won't fight back is they try to take you, but they don't know about me. Yet." He added.

"You'll protect me?" I asked.

"Oh course I will," he answered. "I'll always protect you. Even if I die in the process." It was so strange. It was like he was my slave or something, but I guess he wanted to be, because he loved me so much. What would we have to do to keep me out of danger? I didn't know. I supposed I should talk to Mrs. Kawa after lunch. Maybe she could tell me some about what the scientists might do to me.

"Do you know anything about Mrs. Kawa? And hey wait, why didn't Ms. Stone say anything to you after you cussed her out?" I was confused.

"No, I don't know anything about Mrs. Kawa besides that she used to work at a diclonius laboratory in Japan, and that she's a substitute teacher. Ms. Stone didn't do anything because she knows my secret, and she knows that I would kill her, just like I've threatened."

"You've threatened her more than once?"

"Yes," he replied reluctantly. He smiled, "She's always been a bitch."

"You know Roy? Personally?"

"Yes," he answered, "Very personally." I decided if he wanted to tell me about what he meant then he would.

"Would he hurt me?"

"No," he said quickly.

"Yall two sure do seem do remind me of each other," I said.

"I'm not him," he answered.

"I know," I said, "It's just… I don't know."

"Awww, well look at the cute little couple!" Said a boys voice. We both looked up.

"Roy… go away," Dustin said. "Someone is going to recognize you and you're going to kill someone and this is all going to turn into a big mess."

"I'm just going to stay for a little while," he said. He sat across from Dustin and I. "So…" he said, "I was wondering if I could join yall when yall go running away from… whoever is trying to get Rika."

"No," Dustin answered.

"Oh, you want to have her all to yourself?" Roy smiled. "I kissed her yesterday, and she liked it."

"Did not!" I said.

"You're crazy," Dustin replied. "You know who got her first kiss."

"Huh?" My first kiss? It was Roy.

"Nothing," they both answered at the same time. Roy and Dustin continued to talk about who knows what. I saw someone in a black suit talking to a teacher, nodding his head after every time the teacher said something. He had on a dark pair of sun glasses. Then he started walking toward me. Dustin and Roy didn't see him.

"Dustin," I said as the man approached us.

"Rika?" The man asked.

"No," I said, pretending I was confused, "I'm not 'Rika.'" I knew this person was bad. I knew he was going to take me away and kill me. It's a good thing Dustin told me everything before that man talked to me.

Now Roy and Dustin were looking up to the man, silent, all three of us with hats on. "I know who all three of you are," he said. "I need all three of you to come with me."

"I'll be nice and won't kill you if you walk away now," Roy smiled with his evil smile.

"I think not," said the man. He pulled out a gun.

"Like that'll work on us," Dustin said, 'That's an ordinary gun." Some people around us in the cafeteria were screaming and running away because he pulled out his gun.

"We could do this the hard way, or the easy way," the man said.

"I think it's us who should be asking that question," I said. I saw Mrs. Kawa in the distance. She was walking up silently behind the man who was trying to take us all away. I didn't say anything, because I knew she was going to try to help us without anyone getting hurt. She got an empty chocolate milk glass, and hit him in the back of the head with it. He fell to the floor, and glass shattering everywhere.

"Let's go!" She said, taking Roy's and my hand in her hand, Dustin's in mine. We ran out of the school, as more people in black suits chased after us, shooting at us with ordinary guns. We got in the parking lot, and jumped into her car. We were off.

**Authors Note:**

Okay well this is like where the story really starts! Again I hope you all are enjoying this! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! –you'll get cookies and I'll add in a shirt that says 'I Love Bloody Love'- Thank you… X3

I have a seeecrettt!!! But yall will just have to wait and see. Well actually, like a lot. It all probably won't be like a big deal though, but it might if you really like the story. Don't forget to visit my Elfen Lied forum!

Ai Zutto, (Love Always)

Kimi♫♥♫♥♫


	6. Sienna and Sarah

_Monday August 27_

_12:17 pm_

_Mrs. Kawa's Car_

"We need to pick someone else up," Mrs. Kawa said.

"Sienna?" Dustin asked.

"Yah," Mrs. Kawa said.

"Who's that? Why do we need to pick her up?" I wondered.

"You see, the diclonius people, who were going after you, don't just go after diclonius' and silpelits. There's more than just that birth defect. They capture and kill people with any birth defects that could be harmful to people or the society. If they started going after you today, then they will probably go after her today too."

"What other kinds of birth defects are there? What is she?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I don't want it to scare you, so maybe you should wait and see," she said. I looked behind our car speeding down the road, and there was a black Volvo.

"They're trying to catch us," I said.

"I know, just try to keep your head down until we get far away enough from them, they might try to shoot at us," Mrs. Kawa said.

"Why don't the boys just kill them? That'd be easy! We could get them off our trail and that'd be that!" I said.

"They'll just keep coming and coming," Roy said. "And, they could send out 'other creatures' after us. They could kill us instantly."

"Like Sienna?" I wondered.

"No, Sienna is one of the more 'nice' ones is you don't get to close to her. She's nice and gentle anyway, even though it's her nature, just like ours, to kill," Dustin said.

"What is she?"

"Just wait and see," Roy said, "It's a surprise."

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" I asked Roy, remember all of my shock.

"Because I like you," he laughed.

"I haven't heard those words in such a long time," I said, "The only person who has ever really liked me is Dustin."

"I like you," Mrs. Kawa said. "You're nice and gentle, unlike Roy." All three of us kids were sitting in the middle of the car, which I thought was a blue van, but I couldn't really tell because we jumped into it so fast. The seats where brown and gray and sort of fuzzy.

I looked at Roy and Dustin, them side by side. "Yall have the same hair, except different colors," I said. Roy's was brown and Dustin's was black. There bangs were in their eyes, looking all emo. And, I just realized Roy was wearing the same thing as Dustin, just in gray not black. A plain T-shirt, and jeans. Both had on black converse high-tops.

"Are yall related?" They definitely looked like brothers. And, they were both thirteen, so they could be twins.

"We're not twins," they both said at the same time.

"We're brothers. Our mom had us one after the other, Dustin dyed his hair," Roy said.

"Are you serious? Yall are brothers?! That's awesome!" I said. I was so surprised I couldn't believe Dustin's brother was the biggest serial killer in the US.

"Yah," Dustin said, "Unfortunately. He's such an idiot, killing everyone, I'm ashamed to say that he is my brother."

"We're here!" Mrs. Kawa said. I didn't even notice that we had gone so far in such little time, speeding down the streets.

We were at a little simple house, made of brick. "I'll go get her," Roy said. I looked around everywhere from inside the car. Nobody seemed to be following us anymore.

Roy got of the car and walked up the concrete path up to the wooden front door. He knocked and waited a minute, but no one answered. This seemed to concern everyone. Then he rung the door bell continuously. I guess he wanted to annoy the people inside the house, if there were any, until they'd finally answer the door. Sure enough, about thirty seconds later someone answered the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Roy looked behind her, into the house, and saw I don't know what. He barged in the house, as the lady tried to get him out. He stepped out with a girl, who appeared to me sleeping, in his arms. She didn't have any horns, though. He also had a bag with clothes and things in it.

"I'm taking her with me," he said.

"Like hell, you are," replied to woman.

"She's in extreme danger," he said.

"How is that?"

"Because of this," he said. He did something to her mouth with his finger.

She gasped and then said, "I don't want her anymore. Take her. I don't care." And so he walked to the car. Whatever it was her mom must have not have ever realized.

"This is Sienna," he said as he lay her down into the back seat. She had a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body. Apparently, she was unconscious. She had medium length brown hair and green brown eyes. She appeared to be my age. She was wearing a striped red and black shirt with blue jeans. Roy put her things in the trunk of our light blue faded van

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Her mom abuses her," Dustin said, "She always has. But Sienna never told because her brothers _need_ their mom. They're very young. Her mom doesn't hit them, she just takes it all out on her." I was speechless. How could someone ever be so loving? I don't think I could do that.

"That's awful," was all I could manage to say.

"Isn't it though?" Mrs. Kawa said as she starting driving at a normal speed down the road.

"What is she?" I was still curious.

"I can assure you, she won't hurt any of us," Roy said, making sure I wouldn't be scared. "She's a…."

"Vampire," Dustin said.

"Oh, is that all? That's not scary, well sort of, but not really," I said. They didn't need to make such a big deal out of it. "You could have just told me, you know."

"We didn't know how you would handle it, sorry," Roy smiled.

"Hey, I think she's waking up," Dustin said.

"Uh…. Where am I?" She said.

"You're in my car, and Roy's here, and Rika," Mrs. Kawa said.

"Oh…" she said as she sat up, "Why?"

"There were these people going after us and we knew they'd go after you too so we picked you up," Roy said. "No need to thank us."

"Did you kill my mom?"

"No," Roy said, "I showed her your teeth and she said take her."

"Oh," she said back.

"Um…" I decided if I should ask or not, "Can I see your teeth?"

"Yah," she said as she smiled, showing me her K-9 teeth that were larger than natural. "I only drink blood of animals."

"Oh…" I said, "That's good." I guess. But I wondered where she got the animals from. I didn't want to ask, because I knew that'd probably be awkward somehow.

"Where are we going to go?" Sienna asked.

"I don't know, out of town somewhere. We'll rent a hotel and leave early in the morning because they will probably be tracking us and see that we stayed at that hotel. We need some cash so they can't track where I've used my credit card."

"Why don't we just kill them?" Sienna asked, wondering the same thing I wondered.

"They have things and people that can kill us," Dustin said.

"Oh no, Roy could kill them all," she said.

"I'm sorry to say, no, I couldn't," he admitted, "They have new things that could kill anything."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"I'll protect you," Dustin said, "I'll never leave you alone, never."

"Awww…. How sweet!" Sienna said. I looked at her. "Oh sorry, I'm Sienna, I'm thirteen, and I'm a vampire," she smiled.

"Oh, I'm Rika, I'm thirteen too, and I'm a diclonius."

"Oh… that must be fun," she admired.

"I wouldn't say that," I said.

"But you get to kill people with out even lifting a finger," she added, "That people can see."

"Nah, I don't kill people."

"Oh," she said, "I feel the same way about killing people. I mean, we're people too, we just aren't _normal_ people."

"Hey, don't people become vampires from being bitten by other vampires?" I asked.

"Yah," she said, "But their children are born vampires. I was born this way. My real parents were killed when I was a child by the same people who are after us."

"Oh... that's sad. I think we all have lost our parents," I said.

"I wouldn't say that," Roy said. "Our mom is still alive."

"Oh?" I asked.

"It's true," Dustin said.

"Really?" Mrs. Kawa said as she was driving.

"Yah," Roy said, "But we don't know where she is. Our last name got changed so we won't know that it's her if we ever meet or see her. We don't remember her at all. We didn't ever get to see her. When we were born, those people took us away, and tried to kill us, but we escaped, Dustin and I."

"And, she got her memory erased of us," Dustin said.

"How can they do that?" I wondered.

"I don't know, they have things that can do that," Roy said.

"How long are we going to drive?" Sienna asked. She seemed pretty inpatient. "I'm hungry."

"Awwwww…" Everyone in the car echoed besides me.

"Well I'm sorry," she said. "It's not my fault."

"You can eat later," Mrs. Kawa said.

"Can I sit in the middle with Roy?" She asked. Maybe they were dating.

"But I still don't like you," Roy said. Maybe not.

We all reshuffled to where Roy and Sienna were sitting in the middle of the van, and Dustin and I were sitting in the back, where no one could really see what we were doing.

"Why are you helping us anyway, Mrs. Kawa?" I asked. She didn't _need_ to be helping us, even though it was awfully nice.

"Well," she said as we started driving again, "My kids were killed by the diclonuis organization, that's why I quit that job. I don't want all of you too die too, just because you're different. Everything thinks just because someone is a little different, that makes it a flaw. If your different and nice, then you shouldn't be killed. Roy, that's another story for you."

"Yah," he smiled, "I know, I know."

"AH!"

"What's wrong Rika?!" Roy said as Dustin took me in his arms. I grabbed my back.

"Something's…wrong with my back…" I said. Dustin lifted up my shirt in the back.

"God," he said. "Mrs. Kawa I think you may know about this."

"Two large bruises on the shoulder blade in the back?" She asked.

"Yes," Dustin said. Roy and Sienna were trying to see.

"It'll be fine until tomorrow," she said.

"What… is it? What's wrong with me?" It didn't hurt anymore.

"I don't think I should tell you yet. But like I said, you'll be fine until tomorrow. You're body is doing what it should. You were born that way," Mrs. Kawa said, "But I think we should get you to a hotel as soon as possible, so I'll take the free way."

"Thank you," I said. Sienna gasped.

"It's not…?" she asked. Mrs. Kawa looked at us from the mirror and nodded her head. "Oh you're so lucky Rika! I wish I was you!"

"What?" What was so special?

"Just wait until tomorrow, you'll have a lot of fun," she said.

"OH…" Roy said, "It's _that_. I hope it doesn't hurt to much, but she's right, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Can anyone please tell me what is going to happen to me tomorrow?! I have a right to know."

"You're going to grow something," Dustin said. "It'll hurt a lot. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," I said.

"They're hidden in the fourth dimension when you want them to be. They're kind of like your other arms, but these only work when they're visible to other people," Roy said.

"What are they?" I still didn't know. Mrs. Kawa was turned around, looking at us.

"WATCH OUT!" Sienna shouted. We all looked forward, and there was a little girl, just standing there and staring at us.

Mrs. Kawa stopped the car. She was laying on the ground, face down.

"Shit," Roy said.

Everyone got out of the van and went to her. "Is she dead?" Sienna asked.

"I don't think so. Look." Mrs. Kawa said. On the girls back appeared two little feathery snow white wings. She stood up. She was probably about seven.

"I'm fine!" She smiled, brushing off her plain purple dress with her hands. "I flew under you, but I got beat up a little bit I guess," she smiled. She took her piggy tails out because they got messed up. She had large green eyes and her thin soft brown hair went to her shoulders. "I'm Momo! I'm sorry I was in the middle of the street, these men were chasing after me."

"What did they look like?!" Sienna asked.

"Tall, and big, and they were all wearing black."

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" Roy asked, bending down to her level.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy, they're dead! I live by myself!" She replied, smiling. We all exchanged glances.

I got down on my knees, to her level. "Do you want to come with us Momo? We're running away from those big fat meany men too. We'll keep you safe!" I smiled.

"Yah!" She smiled. "Let me go find my brother! He can come, too, right?" We all looked at Mrs. Kawa.

"Yes, of course!" She smiled. She ran off. "Don't let her out of your sight Roy." He followed silently behind her.

"Onii-saaaannnnn!!!" We could all hear in the distance. Dustin smiled a little. I guess no one had ever said that to him before. A few minutes later she came close again, and holding her hand was a boy at about the age of me.

"Who are you?" He asked, seeming to be over protective of his little sister.

'We all are running from those men in black suits," Sienna said. "We all have birth defects, and so does your little sister. They're trying to capture us and kill us like we're animals. We asked Momo if she would come with us. It'd be safer if we all stayed together."

"She's not coming with you," he said simply. He looked familiar. Very familiar. I couldn't tell who he was because his hair was over his eyes, and it was apparently dyed dark brown.

"Do I know you?" I asked. "You look very familiar."

"I'm sorry I did that to you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me Rika?" He asked.

"No."

"Eric is my onii-san," Momo said.

"I won't let you keep her with you, she'll be killed," I said. "I don't trust you. You broke me." He was the guy that cheated on me with my best friend Sarah in seventh grade.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. He was wearing a black T-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"You're homeless?" I asked. I never knew that.

"I… _take care_ of Momo." We all got the message. They weren't really siblings.

"Errrriiiiiiccccccccc!!!" A girls voice called.

"I know that voice," I said.

"Don't get out of control," Dustin said out loud. He knew everything about me, because of course I had been talking to him for a year.

Sure enough, Sarah walked toward us. "Oh, I didn't expect to ever see _you_ again, Rika." She was wearing a pink noodle strap shirt and light blue daisy dukes. She still smelt like lemon.

"What a slut," Roy said. "Like, oh my god! Was that out loud!?" It was funny seeing him make fun of her.

"Uh, and like, who the hell are you?"

"The biggest serial killer in the US," Roy said.

"Ha ha ha, I'm laughing," Sarah said back.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," I said.

"Shut up," she said, slapping me in the face, knocking me to the ground. She laughed. "You're still as weak as usual." I took off my hat. "Nice costume horns," she said, smiling. I stood up.

"They're not fake," I said. Now the boys took off their hat.

"You're Dustin?" Eric asked. I told Eric about him when we were going out.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't mess with them, Sarah," Eric warned her, "They could kill you instantly."

"Yah right, what are they gonna do. They're just stuck-up fucking losers that—"

"We could kill you instantly, but what'd be the fun in that?" Dustin said. I looked at him. His eyes were now red instead of brown. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Like any of you would do anything," Sarah laughed.

"You're a bitch. I hate you," I said. She punched me in the face, knocking me down again. Now I was face-down on the ground. I felt something wet but warm splatter on my ankle. I was scared of what it was. I got myself to get up, and I wiped the away the blood from my mouth and nose. I stared in horror of what was in front of me. All I saw was mouths moving, no sound. Everything seemed to go by so slow.

"RIKA!" Mrs. Kawa screamed, me finally being able to hear her. I guess I was in a trance like stage. I didn't even notice before the anger inside of me. It was more than I had ever felt. I need to take it out on something. "Good, you're back to normal. Can you hear me?" Mrs. Kawa asked.

"Yah," I answered as I walked toward Dustin and Roy. Sienna was in the car, covering Momo's ears as they looked the opposite way of what was going on.

"Rika, whoa you look mad for once, you want to help torture her?" Roy asked. Sarah was being held up by one of Dustin's vectors, and her hand was amputated off, laying on the ground. She was crying, and Eric wasn't around anywhere.

**Authors Note: **

Okay well I hope you all review and want to know what happens next! Okay so, so far I have 15 readers who have make it through to chapter 5! I hope yall will write reviews! It wouldn't hurt ;) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Oh, and sorry it took me so long to write this! (Well it seemed like a long time to me!) I hope to have chapter 7 up by Tuesday! (I probably won't though) Man, writing a lot sure does make you tired! –yawnnnn-

EVERYONE::: Sienna in my story is my dear friend, Savanah13. Savanah I hope you like your character! I thought you'd want to be a vampire since you love Twilight so much! 0w0 (my vampire face lol)

iLy Everyone!

Kimi


	7. The Hotel

"I don't…know." I said. I had gone from extremely pissed off to okay in a second. Maybe it was just my kind nature that did it. Or maybe it was the pain in my back distracting me. "No." I said. "Put her down Dustin." He did as I said. Sarah lay on the ground crying, her amputated hand next to her, blood gushing from her bare wrist. I could see bone and muscle, the blood coming out like music beats. I hadn't ever seen something like this before, and couldn't help but look away.

Momo ran past me and to Sarah. "Momo!" I heard Sienna yell and run after her.

"I can fix you," Momo said to Sarah. She put her hands over her and her amputated hand. A gold light came from her hands, and before anyone could tell Sarah's hand was back to normal. All the blood was gone, and apparently went back into her. "See?" Momo asked. Sarah got up and ran away screaming.

"Whoa…." Everyone was amazed. Suddenly there was a gunshot, and blood everywhere. Sienna was on the ground, with a hole in her heart. She was already dead.

"Run!" Dustin yelled. I thought that vampires couldn't die. I thought that we could fight them off. But I guess we couldn't.

Everyone piled into the van, avoiding bullets as they ran from black suited men. Mrs. Kawa drove as fast as she could. "I'll take care of this!" Roy smiled.

"What?" I asked him. He sat in the back seat and stuck his vectors out of the back windows. The men didn't notice him at first, but their guns suddenly started floating in mid air away from them. He then took the guns and shot all of them. The car spun out of control with no driver and then hit the side of the road.

"They are really after us now," Mrs. Kawa said.

"How come we couldn't have just killed them in the first place? Why did Sienna die? Couldn't Momo help her?" I asked, upset and crying some about Sienna's death.

"I can't fix the dead," Momo said.

"These guns," Roy said as they all dropped to the ground, "They can kill us. We can't block them."

"Sienna died because she was shot in the heart," Dustin said. He looked upset too.

"And so like, what are we going to do now?" Roy said.

"I don't really know," Mrs. Kawa said. "We're probably going to stay at a hotel for the night or something."

"But they can kill us," I said. "Roy said so."

"Yes I suppose so but we need to get them off our tracks. We need to stop some place because they probably think that we'll keep driving to get away with them."

"I guess…" I said. "Ow!" My back hurt a lot again.

"What's wrong?" Dustin whispered in my ear. I blushed out of surprise.

"Just because you talked to her for a year doesn't make her yours," Roy said. I guess he actually was jealous.

"Yes it does," Dustin said as he ran his vector through my hair. I felt a bolt of fright shoot through me for some unknown reason.

"Dustin?" I asked.

"…Yes?" He asked, leaning back to avoid me completely in his face.

"..I…um… My back hurts again." I said.

"We need to get her to a hotel, now," Roy said. "Momo, how are you?"

"I'm upset about Sienna's death," she said. "And I don't know what will happen to us. I'm not bad, I heal people," she said starting to cry.

"Oh no it's okay baby come here," I said. She sat in my lap as I took her pigtails out and combed my fingers through her hair. "It's okay Momo, we're here to protect you. We won't let those men get you. We all have special things about us, and they want to take us away because we are different. But we're really just the same as everyone else."

"I know," she said as she wiped a tear away from her face. "You should know something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That pain in your back, I know what it is."

"What is it?"

She suddenly made her wings appear. I would be getting wings.

"I'm going to grow wings?!" I suddenly asked.

"Yes," she said. "Just like mine. And you will be able to heal people too," she said.

After a long while of driving and driving, we finally made it completely out of town.

"Okay kids, the next hotel we see we're spending the night there," Mrs. Kawa said.

A while later, Momo was asleep on Roy's lap. I looked up at the car digital clock, and it read 3:23am. I guess I had fallen asleep because I remembered none of anything that happened in the last hours. Dustin was next to me but leaned over to where his head was on the glass window.

"Rika?" Mrs. Kawa asked.

"I'm awake," I said.

"How's you back?"

"Fine," I answered.

"That's good." I looked out the window and saw lots signs. After a minute, we came to a bright sign that read 'Motel.' "We'll stay here for now," Mrs. Kawa said. "We need to wake everyone up."

"Dustin," I said quietly, shaking his shoulder, "Dustin." He woke up and looked at me. "We're here." He put his hand up to his head, still waking up. "Let's go," I said. I got up from my seat and climbed to the middle area of the van. I shook Roy's shoulder and he woke up quickly.

"We're here?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered. He looked down at Momo, asleep in his lap, looking like a little angel. He opened the van door, took her into his arms, and got out. She still continued to sleep. "We'll have to wake her up, if your wings emerge tonight," Mrs. Kawa said. "We don't know what will happen to you when they do."

We all got out of the van. I couldn't see what the motel looked like because it was very dark. We all walked into the motel, and inside at the little white counter to the left was an old woman with grey hair and worn green eyes. "Hello," Mrs. Kawa said to her. "We need a room please."

She looked at all of us and asked, "How many beds do you need?"

"Three," she answered. I was surprised to hear this, and I looked over at Dustin. He winked at me. I looked away quickly, back at the old woman.

"There's a very big room with three beds on the second floor," the lady said. "It'll be $25 for the night and day, if you want to stay that long. All of us were so surprised by the price. It took Mrs. Kawa a few seconds to do anything.

Mrs. Kawa took $25 from her pocket and gave it to her. "Do you have any belongings?" The lady asked.

"No," we all answered. She looked at us kind of strange, then gave Mrs. Kawa a card key and wrote down on a piece of paper what room it was. "Room 1408, on the second floor" Mrs. Kawa read aloud.

I looked around. The floor was white marble tile, and a large diamond chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. There were two very fancy staircases, curved, meeting at the top, leading unto the second floor. On either side of both staircases were pillars with big white vases and flowers in them. Between both stair cases was another room you could go into, which looked like where you eat. There was a big window in that room, and from what I could see there was a pool and a hot tub outside. On either side of when you walked in there were two long halls ways going either way. "This place is really pretty," I said aloud. Everyone agreed.

We walked up the left staircase, and Again there two hallways going either way. We walked down the left hall, and reached room 1408. It turned out to be about the eleventh room on the right side of the hall. The door was snow white, and the carpet was light gray in the whole hall way. Mrs. Kawa used to card key and opened the door.

The room was very fancy. It was very large, and had three beds ass promised. There were little desks with lamps and telephones on them, and the bathroom was all the way to the left of the room. The carpet was maroon, and the two big windows where covered by maroon sheets of cloth. Two of the beds were king sized, the last one twin. They all had olive green covers and pillows, but the sheets were again: maroon.

Roy lay Momo down in the twin bed. Then he lay down on one of the King sized bed and pointed a finger at me, grinning. Dustin got into the other one and pointed at me, also.

Mrs. Kawa let out a sigh and climbed into the bed with Roy, on the complete opposite side so she was no where near him. He had an angry look on his face as I climbed into the other bed next to Dustin. He looked at me and smiled. "Behave," we all heard Mrs. Kawa say from her bed eight feet away from ours. He laughed a little, and then I scooted over to where we were completely touching. I put my hand and cheek on his chest. I could feel his heart beat and him breath. 'He's really real,' I said to myself. 'I really didn't just make him up.' I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he whispered.

"You're real," I said.

"Oh course I am," he said. He moved to where he lay on his side, facing me. I moved to where I lay the same way. "I love you," he said.

"How can you?" I asked. No one had really loved me before, Eric hurt me so much.

"How can I not?" he answered. I put my hands around his neck, both of us still about a foot away from each other, side by side. He moved to were we were completely touching, and kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him harder. We ended the kiss and went back to the position before. "Not much fun tonight since the others are here," he whispered to me. "Tomorrow night, if we stay, let's see if we can get a separate room." I signed happily, and fell asleep on his chest.

When I woke up, I was the only one still in bed. For some reason I was surprised no one waited for me. I guessed they were all downstairs eating. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I was reaching for the door knob when it opened by itself. A boy stared me in the eyes, an inch away from my face. His eyes got big and he backed away, "Sorry," he told me, blushing.

"Yeah I was like, about to open the door," I said. 'So who are you and why do you have my card key?"

"Um, the people downstairs told me to go wake you up, it _is_ noon you know."

"Oh okay then," I said, surprised that they would trust some one. "Why didn't they just come up here?"

"I don't know," he said. He looked me in the eyes again. I blushed because of how cute he was. He had red hair that covered half his face, and green eyes. He reminded me of Christmas. He seemed normal, no deformities like the rest of us. He smiled at me for some unknown reason. "Well c'mon Rika." I walked out of the room and downstairs. Every one was there, and everything was normal, but something still felt weird. Dustin's back was to me, but I asked, "Dustin?" he turned around, and I saw he was covered in blood. I looked to the floor and his horns where at his feet. Every one else turned around and looked at me, and they all fell to the floor, dead.

Authors Note:

_Finally _it's done! xD Sorry to those who actually do read this and have been waiting for it. I've been… like busy I guess. Sorry it's not very long like usual, I've been lazy. But still I hope yall all liked it.

Dustin+Rika 4ever

Kimi♥


End file.
